clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Accents
__TOC__ = Anatarctican Accent & Regional Variations = * Typical Antarctica Accent: Pretty normal. Example: Hey. Want some pizza? * Kwiksilver's Accent: Kwiksilver tends to change the sounds of vowels and place more emphasis on his words. The Sapie Brothers call this an Australian Accent. *Da Leguslatshur Accent: A heavily slurred accent. Judge Xavier is a notable carrier. Eastshieldian Accents The Eastshieldian accent has two variations: plain and formal. Both accents sound very similar to the Antarctican Accent, but with a stiffer or duller tone. This tone is most pronounced in the Eastshieldian Formal Accent, which is quite monotone. Well-known carriers include Fred, Director Benny, and Herb. Trans-Antarctican Accents *''Trans-Antarctican Accent'': The Trans-Antarctican accent is exactly the same as what an "American" human would call a "Western" or a "Southern" accent. *''Lantern Dialect'': Nearly exclusive to GourdZoid, the Lantern Dialect is quite difficult to understand due to the different pronounciations of the consonants. Only Jackos carry it, with the exception of Bolsheevic Penguinsky, who also has a severe version of the dialect. **Examples: Oh, zorry, my lady. I've just a little vinded. May I take 'zee seat? Peninsulan Accent The Peninsulan accent is rather drawn out and elongated, especially with vowel sounds. This accent is also difficult to comprehend, as the drawn-out vowels can get confusing. :Example: Can ya turn the lights out already? :: Pronounciation : ''Can yah tuhrn thuh loits owt alrehdee?'' Pengolian Accents The Pengolian accent (West or East) is rough and harsh, and most carriers put major emphasis on most consonants. Sub-Antarctican Accents *Amery Island accents: They are not that much different from most typical accents in the Sub-Antarctic, but say words like king "keeng," and have a tendency to add "eh" to some sentences. Example: "Boy, the king sure is bad, eh?" * Club Penguin -- Club Penguin, being quite the melting pot, is home to many different accents, but the two most common are the typical Antarctican and the Euphorian Accents. Fill in! Euphorian Accents Euphorian: Gangsta-like slang-using accent. Voted best accent of the USA. :::USA: Hi! I had a really good pastrami sandwich! :::Euphorian: Yo, wassup. I had da best pastrami sandwich eva. NNEtanian Accents In NNE, all people speak English very fast, so it is more or less difficult to understand any conversation. They stop after longer words for a moment, and they don't pronounce the period - they don't stop after a sentence. *USA:I like the idea! Let's hope it works! *NNE:Ilike ta ideah letz hope itwoks! = Free Republician Accents = Fill in! Freezelandian Accent & Regional Variations There is no "official" Freezelandian accent. However, the most common accent sounds alot like a Newfoundland/Canadian Maritime accent, usually found in South Midland and in most of Snowbourne. The Mid and Northern Midlandian penguins sound like a cross between A Northern Irish and British accent. In Northfold, where Penguinian is primarily spoken, penguins usually have a Scandanavian or French accent when speaking English. Standard English: Hello out there, we're on the air, it's hockey night tonight! Southern Snowbourne Accent: Hullo out dere, wur on dee aerr, tis' hocky niyt taniyt! Standard English: It's summertime, the weather's fine, there's snow on the woods and fields! Central/South Midland Accent: Its summertyme, the wyther's fyne, thars snow oon tha wuds n feelds! Nerd Accent * Most nerds possess a traditional English voice without any off-the-wall errors, though their voices are usually higher, squeakier, and more nassaly. The scream of a penguin holding this varient can be loud enough to damage chandeliers. * Carriers of this accent also tend to use sophisticated words, which confuse many a common penguin. Lichenblossomese Accent & Variations The Lichenblossomese accent is more rustic than a typical nerd accent and uses less intelligent phrases, which parallels its carriers' typically "un-nerdy" behavior. Carriers of the accent also tend to use contractions such as twill'', 'twon't, and 'twas. Lichenblossomese Arctic Tern Accent The bally article BallySpeak flippin' redirects here, wot wot? Arctic terns that come from the Lichenblossom Isles area almost always carry this ridiculously comical accent, also known as "BallySpeak". The BallySpeak dialect consists of a heavy Cockney working class accent, plus the injection of a few words native only to the accent. After much tiresome research, top linguistics experts found a pattern in the placement of such words, that of which is detailed below: * The words "bally", "blinkin'", "flippin'", "bloomin'", etc. are used as adjectives, and are usually placed before nouns and, occasionally, verbs. * The phrase "jolly well" is placed before verbs. * Words and phrases are usually not repeated in the same sentence. * The phrase "wot wot" is placed at the end of most sentences, and the punctuation marks following the phrase is either a question mark or an exclamation mark. The phrase can also have just one "wot", and is occasionally used to bridge thoughts or phrases in sentences. An exemplary carrier of this accent is none other than the Honorable, Illustrious Mayor McFlapp of Ternville, Avid Hat Collector and Structures Blown Up. Eh? Accents No one is quite sure where this accent originates. Very, very few penguins, puffles, or terns have this odd accent. There is only one creature known who has it, Doctor McXapp, creatures with this accent speak like this: So you want pie, eh? No matter what, the poor creature must end all sentences with ,eh? It just something there mind does. This accent is suggested to be a more "amplified" version of an Amery Island accent. Coool speaks with an Eh? Accent. Maps Island accents * Maps Island's countries (DREM, CRWM) have the same accent of Northern English - they often say the first letter louder. In longer words, such as "television", the accent is on the third syllabe - "vi". "Brokelyn" Accent An accent that originated in Brokelyn. Screwball86 is a very famous example of a creature who has this accent. You tend to drag out your words and have a sharp tone in your voice if you have this accent. However, you may also have a slow, soft, or slurred voice as well or as an alternative. = Other Accents = *Fake Tails6000's Accent: Fake Tails has an goofy accent, although he can speak some words in normal accent. *''Southern Kanta Penguin's Accent'' Southern Kanta Penguins speak in a mild Russian accent, mixed with a small bit of English. *''Northern Kanta Penguin's Accent'' Northern Kanta Penguins speak in a gruff, somewhat angry accent, and have been known to put emphasis on the end of their sentences. INTARWEBZ ACCENTZ *Basically a crazy, hype, meme-quoting accent. **Exmaple: "SO I HERD YOU H8 MUDKIPZ WAFFLEZ!" **''Fluffy 21'' Fluffy speaks like EYE DE FLUFIZOOOIIIIDDD **PogoPunk32' can use both an extreme variant of this, or slight touches onto a Euphorian accent. **Some 'Walri' have it. **Lemmings carry a severe version of the accent. **'Explorer' talks like this in Phreaker mode. ''Fill in! Elo Accents When you say words like "Hello" as "Ello" and friend as "Mate" *'Mung' was born with it. * Category:Items